1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving container and a display device having the receiving container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a receiving container capable of reducing damage to a display panel contained therein and a display device having the receiving container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a backlight assembly, for displaying images in a dark environment. A backlight assembly of a small or middle-sized LCD device, such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), etc. typically includes a light-emitting diode (“LED”) as a light source, because the LED is relatively light, small and consumes a relatively small amount of energy.
As the mobile device, such as a cellular phone, becomes thinner in thickness and small in size, the LCD panel and the backlight assembly become thinner. For example, glass substrates of about 0.3 millimeter (mm) thickness have replaced conventional glass substrates of about 0.4 mm to about 0.5 mm thickness. However, as the thickness of the glass substrate becomes thinner, the glass substrate is frequently damaged. Particularly, the glass substrate of the LCD panel is frequently broken. In detail, the LCD panel of the mobile display device includes a lower substrate and an upper substrate, and a corner of a side portion of the lower substrate, on which a driver chip is mounted, is frequently damaged.
Therefore, a structure for reducing damage to elements of a small or middle-sized LCD device is required.